The Legend of Lucy: The Undead Fossil Guard
The Legend of Lucy: The Undead Fossil Guard is a Skylanders/Steven Universe/The Loud House fanfiction by Captain Candlehead. This story happened at May 22-23, 2017. Characters: *Major characters: **Lucy - an eight-year old gothic beggar who wishes to be a doctor but ends up being an adventurer; likes writing poems and dancing **Lynn - a girl in the Disco Mountain Sky Island's village who likes sports and martial arts **Leni - the young housemaid in Lynn's house **Lisa - a short scientist girl who makes special potions such as The Scruff; also retails potions **Peridot - the main antagonist of the story, who steals the disco ball of the Disco Lighthouse *Minor characters: **Jasper - servant of Peridot **Lapis - a water-bearing gem who plays baseball with Lynn **Luan - a security guard of the Disco Mountain museum who lets people in the museum by telling her a funny joke **Lincoln-Lapu - leader of the Disco Moutain tribes who lives in the temple inside Disco Moutain ; also seen with black hair in Lucy's dream **Lana - a tomboyish cowgirl who likes plumbing and taking care of animals **Master Spring - sensei of Lucy **Master Plush - watcher of Master Spring Setting: *Disco Mountain Sky Island - completely where the story is expected, located 3.6 miles above *Bready's Kingdom and where disco storms rise *Lucy's house - Where Lucy lives; an old, wooden and low ventilated house *Forest - where Lucy and Lynn goes for chopping wood and met Lincoln Lapu there in Lucy's dream *Lisa's Lab - the place Lisa tests Lana in the Scruff potion; also has a store *Museum - a museum with disco lights and a bar; also has a secret hole that leads into a temple *Temple- where Lincoln-Lapu occupates as king and where people can only get to the disco lighthouse *The energy lighthouse - has the disco ball on top of it to contain disco lights. Plot: Beginning One day, Lucy woke up and went out in the sunset to dig for copper, silver and gold. While she was digging, she heard Lynn throwing a stone at her but didn't noticed her. So she looked at Lynn up the tree holding a bag of stones, and Lynn said that she wants to visit her house for a day. Later, Lynn went down and helped Lucy find treasure, and they both slept in Lucy's old wooden house. The next day, Lucy went out with Lynn to chop wood. Lucy was chopping wood and Lynn has the wheelbarrow to carry logs and bring it to Lucy's house. When Lucy was walking to find more trees, she saw a little wooden house in the edge of the forest. Lucy saw Lincoln Lapu going out of the house and got scared of Lucy. Lucy didn't mean to scare Lincoln. Lynn found Lucy at the edge of the forest and met Lincoln Lapu. When it was the time the sun sets, Lucy, Lynn and Lincoln had a council with their firewood. There was a strong storm, so Lincoln lets Lynn and Lucy enter his house. It was just a dream, Lucy woke up and told Lynn that she had a dream, but Lynn was away when Lucy woke up. Lucy saw Lynn outside and visited her house. She even saw Leni, Lynn's babysitter. Lucy met Leni and she gave her hot chocolate. Leni was a sweet babysitter. Climax After the hot chocolate, Lucy said that she needs potions for healing. So Lucy and Lynn went to Lisa's potion store and Lucy bought a vial of Heal-O-Elixir, a lavender-colored healing liquid. Lisa says that Lucy is the 100th customer, so she brought her to her lab for the testing program with Lana. The testing potion is called 'Scruff', made with Lana's items and dog products. Lana becomes a dog when poured. Lucy felt shocked, and told Lynn about the Scruff. At Lucy's house with Lynn and Lisa, Lucy told Lisa that her dream is to be a doctor. Lisa's dream is to be a chemist. At lunch, they had spaghetti and waffles. But suddenly, Peridot appeared and peeped on Lucy's back. They shouldn't look into Peridot's eyes. Lisa got angry at Peridot when she holds Lucy's shoulders. Lucy warned Lisa and punched Peridot. Peridot poofed and left her goggles. Lucy kept the goggles and tested it outside after the storm. When they were walking, Lucy was so happy that she can teleport. At night, Lucy and Lisa were fighting in Lynn's house. When Lucy locked her out of the house, she was crying when she heard strange sounds. Leni carried Lisa and put her inside. Out of the door, Lucy stared at the moon and got crazy daydreaming about the stars in the dark sky. Peridot appeared again with new goggles and got Lynn and Lisa and teleported to Disco Mountain. Master Spring appeared and said to Lucy to rescue her friends. So Lucy went with Leni to go to inside Disco Mountain, but there was a security jester girl named Luan. What made her let them enter the museum is Leni answered her joke. Ending At the museum, Lucy and Leni found the hole Master Spring and it led to the temple Lincoln-Lapu is the tribal king. In the tribal temple, Lincoln gave Lucy some armor, ninja stars and a doubler. She fought Peridot with all her might. While Lucy was fighting, Leni freed Lynn and Lisa. When the Beautiful Life music played, Peridot fought and shoot Lucy while dancing. They even end up in a death battle on top the Disco mountain. As Lucy was choking on Peridot's fingers, Lynn aimed and shot an arrow to Peridot's hair. When she looked back, Lana pounced on her and bit her goggles. Lincoln used his lightning powers and shocked Peridot away. Lincoln and the others were sad along with Master Spring. Lisa forgot that she kept a vial of Heal-O-Elixir and poured it on Lucy's mouth and buried her. Then, Lincoln fought Jasper and Lapis at the homeworld spaceship for Lucy. Lucy was healed and appeared behind Lapis. She ran to Peridot and grabbed a stick and choked Peridot. After the crossover fight, the ship crashed. Lucy even forgot that her neck was hurt for years, so she went to the doctor. She enjoyed every day with her friends in a whole happy ending. Items mentioned/shown in story *Heal-O-Elixir *The Scruff *Perigoggles Category:Portenasu Category:Moist Memes Category:Fan fictions Category:The Legend of Lucy